


Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman!

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Superheroes, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Dean’s always been a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Apparently I have nothing to do with the show or WB/CW beyond my imagination. Oh, to dream.
> 
> AN: Written for the Sharp Dressed Men Comment Fic Meme at spn_bigpretzel at livejournal. Prompt from auntmo9: wee!Chesters. Dean dressing up as a Super Hero. Bonus points if it is Batman and you tie it in to Season 8 and the Batcave.

Sam knew after five minutes in the Men of Letters bunker and the lights had been turned on what his brother was thinking.  Oh Dean wouldn’t easily show the excitement, but Sam knew his tells.  Dean tried to be a bit dismissive, but his eyes were sparkling like it was Christmas.

Sam was in heaven, sure, just look at all there was to take in and learn.  Books, artifacts, history of family, educational everything he could possibly imagine.  But Dean.  Dean was in heaven too.

Sam chuckled, looking over at his big brother.  He didn’t think Dean would say it, and he waited for the invisible cartoon cloud above Dean’s head to read, “Bat Cave!”  Dean surprised him and voiced it out loud.  “Sammy, I think we found the Bat Cave.”

Yeah, Dean had a bit of a thing for Batman.  No, not like _that_.  But Batman was Dean’s favorite superhero, always had been.

As they explored the bunker, Sam kept thinking of all the hero worship he had heaped on his brother when they were kids.  It hadn’t exactly ever ended, just grown more mature as Sam realized super heroes didn’t actually exist, but real heroes did.

Dean had never needed the costume to convince Sam he was a hero.  Although, the Batman costume Dean had _acquired_ when Sam was six and Dean was ten – and it wasn’t Halloween – had cemented at the time Sam’s thinking that his big brother was indeed in training to be the next real one.

Dean had been pretty secretive about things growing up at that age.  Sam knew now he was only protecting his little brother from the life they led, keeping him innocent as long as he could, which lasted about another two years. But for Sam as a six year old boy, Dean standing up to bullies and getting randomly thanked by little old ladies for stuff Sam never saw happen and late night phone calls from dad and code talk…it had him wonder.  So he had asked Dean if he was Batman.  Two days later the costume had appeared and Dean had been quite upset when little Sammy “found” it.

_“Put it on Dean!  Put it on!”  Sammy cried, when Dean found him with his arms full of the black cape._

_“Sammy, no, you weren’t supposed to find my super-secret hiding spot.  No one can know!”  Dean appeared angry, and Sam sobered quickly.  “Sammy, it’s a secret. “_

_Sam’s eyes widened and his lower lip pushed out just enough to start to pout.  “You **are** Batman, aren’t you Dean?”  _

_Dean just smiled widely at his little brother, already full of cocky confidence and charm that would become his trademark.  He couldn’t and wouldn’t lie outright to Sam, and he couldn’t let him down either.  “I’ll put it on, ok?  But no telling – not even Dad.”_

_Sam grinned, his babyish dimples popping out, as he held up the cape for Dean.  “I won’t tell anyone.  I knew already though, Dean.”_

_“Oh you did, now?  How’s that?  Have I not been very stealthy?”  Dean slipped on the full costume in the bathroom._

_“I think I only know ‘cause I’m your brother.  So I know you better’n anybody.  But you did good keeping it a secret for so long,” came Sam’s muffled reply._

_Dean marched out of the bathroom and struck a pose.  At the same time, the air conditioner in the room kicked on, and his cape actually billowed a bit in the vented air._

_Sam gasped, his eyes widened even more and he had the most amazed look on his face, looking at Dean.  “Batman.”_

Shaking his head and smiling to himself at the child he had been, Sam glanced again over at Dean.  Dean didn’t know Sam still had the costume’s mask in his duffel.  Sam didn’t have much from their childhood, but he’d managed to keep a few things of importance.

Maybe he’d leave it somewhere Dean could easily find it.  And he’d keep his comments to himself if Dean suddenly started referring to the Impala as the Batmobile.  
 


End file.
